FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Out For Drinks
by moenbrydas
Summary: a few adventurers decide to go out for some fun


"I'm so bored!" Laris groaned loudly and threw his arms onto the table.

"Then let's play another game." Zaren smirked.

"No, i suck at triple triad! You've beaten me 12 times in a row! That's not fun!" whined Laris.

"How about clearing a dungeon?" Zaren suggested.

"I don't feel like it.." Laris sighed.

"Well, what DO you want to do?" Zaren asked the blonde miqo'te. Before Laris could reply, a loud woman's voice interrupted him.

"Let's go get wasted!" Robin laughed. "C'mon, now that is what you call fun!"

"I'm in. There could be cute girls at the pub!" Zaren smiled.

"How about you, Blondie?" asked Robin.

"I... don't have a choice in this matter do i?" Laris shrugged.

"You know, you could pick up a guy or two and have a good time." Zaren winked at the miqo'te as Laris' face went completely red.

"I'm ready to go." A large figure emerged out of their quarters and made their way towards the front door.

"Gaius?!" Zaren and Laris both stared in shock at the au ra's sudden eagerness to get drunk.

"What? I'm allowed to have some fun too, you know! Leaders deserve rewards!" Gaius barked back at the two young adventurers.

"I... just didn't expect drinking would be a fun thing for someone such as yourself to do." Zaren admitted.

"Okay so its me, Robin, Zaren and Gaius that are going. Anyone else?" Laris raised his voice so that everyone in the vicinity could hear him.

"No. I have important matters to attend to. Don't ask!" Leona scurried back into her room and slammed the door.

"Why is she being such a cave gremlin? She locks her door so i can never visit her once she's back from visiting the moog- i mean.. her mother!" Laris tried to cover up the secret that almost escaped his mouth.

"...What? ugh, nevermind lets just go already." Zaren opened the front door and his friends followed behind him.

"Kiddo, are you even old enough to drink?" Robin asked Zaren.

"Yes. I may be young but i'm smart and you certainly are beautiful for your age my dearest Robin." Zaren smiled.

"Are you an old lady?!" Laris blurted out.

"No! And i'm never tellin' you how old i am either!" Robin yelled.

"I just want to go one day without dealing with this utterly foolish group of people.." Gaius heavily sighed.

"Okay, we have arrived! Welcome to my second home! haha!" Robin laughed.

"Ahh, Miss Lockser, you're back. Oh, and you brought friends?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, gimme a table for four!" Robin grinned.

"As you wish. Would you and your friends like some drinks straight away?" the bartender guided the group towards a table right at the back of the room.

"Of course! Let's go all out right from the beginning!" Robin quickly made herself comfortable like she owned the place.

"So... like... this squirrel speaks to me.." Gaius stuttered. "It's a smart little.. thing. I trust it with my life and.. stuff."

"Wow, hes only had 2 drinks and he's completely gone." Zaren chuckled.

"Wheres all the guyssss.. Zarennn..." Laris had just finished his 5th drink.

"Wooo! keep drinkin' Larry!" Robin was losing it, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Am i the only person here that's not drunk yet..?" Zaren thought. "Also, there's no one in the pub besides the four of us.."

"Aww, no women your age huh?" Robin snickered. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, if i was half my age i'd be all over you if that makes you feel any better!"

"Haha, thats very nice to kno-" Zaren's words were cut off as Laris hastily wrapped his arms around the elezen's neck and kissed him.

"Laris?! what are you.." Zaren's eyes widened as the miqo'te suddenly pulled away and realised what he had just done.

"Umm! I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do that!" Laris got up and attempted to make a run for it. Zaren immediately grabbed Laris' arm and was able to stop him from getting away.

"It's fine, really. You're obviously drunk, things happen." Zaren smiled at Laris, and his face went bright red once again. "I am beautiful though, I would kiss myself on the lips too if i could." the young elezen laughed.

"I love.. you... so much.." Gaius said while half asleep. "You're the best squirrel someone could ever ask for..."


End file.
